Long Live
by yachtdepon
Summary: Raven reflects on her life, on her memories of being a part of the Teen Titans as well as memories of her moments with Beast Boy. However, the public is torn in their opinion on superheroes and that endangers the life of Raven and the ones she loves. This is a songfic using Taylor Swift's Long Live.


**(Author's Note: My fanfic debut! =) So...this is a songfic, and I'd appreciate comments/reviews/constructive criticisms/etc =) )**

Raven woke up from her bed, yawned and stretched. She had had another nightlong dream and wanted to go out for some fresh morning air.

She grabbed her cloak and hovered out of her room, down the stairs, along the hallway, past the living room, up another flight of stairs, and onto the roof. She could have phased through all those and reached her destination in half the time, but she felt more like taking the long way for some reason. It just felt more nostalgic.

She looked at the open-air scenery in front of her. She took in the fresh air she desired. The clarity of it all allowed Raven to get into her thoughts more clearly than it had been.

_I said remember this moment_

_In the back of my mind_

She leaned forward, holding onto the sidewalls as if she could not fly when she actually could, and she closed her eyes.

_The time we stood with our shaking hands_

_The crowd in stands went wild_

She had missed those old times, had counted the days since they ended. As she was recalling it, it was on day one hundred and twenty-two. A whole four months, it had been. If she had counted from the very, very beginning of it all, my, she could not tell, but now she wished she had counted.

The Teen Titans was the homeliest group of people she had ever been a part of. Right from the very beginning of her heroic and familial journey to the disbanding of superheroes due to a series of misfortunate events, she had had one heck of a life.

Raven vividly remembered the first time she exposed her identity to Beast Boy, Robin, Cyborg and an unfriendly Starfire. At that time, she was the most nervous she had ever felt. It should have been for she risked a lot just by letting people know she existed instead of knowing nothing about her and her world-destroying purpose.

They were accepting despite her dark mysterious aura. And when the team of teenagers managed to defeat the Gordanians, a group of superheroes was born. The crowd loved them. She could still hear the civilians cheering at their triumph.

_We were the kings and the queens_

_And they read off our names_

The last major mission the Teen Titans had was in Tokyo, Japan. They defeated the mischievous commander and exposed his manipulative and evil ways to the public. The cheering was of exponential proportions. She still had the Medal of Honor that the Mayor had given her and the rest of the team. It was heroic royalty, and she enjoyed every moment of it. Of course, until Beast Boy had to offhandedly ruin the moment.

"Beast Boy..." Raven trailed off in a whisper.

_The night you danced like you knew our lives_

_Would never be the same_

One night since their return to Jump City, Beast Boy confessed his love to Raven. Raven initially thought it was some sort of prank, but Beast Boy proved her wrong with a passionate kiss.

She trusted him that his long-term love for her was as genuine as that kiss, for she returned it with equal magnitude.

Her reaction enlightened Beast Boy, and he couldn't stop bragging to the team and dancing around all night talking about the kiss. Their lives were about to change, and she believed for the better.

As Raven at present relived those memories, she wished that change had maintained forever.

_You held your head like a hero_

_On a history book page_

Beast Boy and Raven started spending more time together. She was actually happy being with him. She tried playing a video game with him while he tried reading one of her books with her guidance. Everyone in the team thought they completed each other.

One day, when the team headed out to the pizza place for lunch, a media crew ambushed them. They were primarily there to confirm Robin and Starfire's relationship.

And then, something unexpected occurred. At least, it was unexpected to Raven. Beast Boy jumped in between the cameras and the couple in question and confessed his own romantic relationship with Raven.

She blushed when she heard him, and the cameras started surrounding her. It was definitely one for the books. They were really surprised. Then again, she, too, was as surprised.

It was definitely one of the better parts of her history.

As Raven recalled that specific moment, she smiled. One of the reporters had asked if she planned on being with Beast Boy forever.

"I love him that much," she had said slightly more happily than her usual monotone before receiving a hug from Beast Boy.

_It was the end of a decade_

_But the start of an age_

"I knew a new life had started for me then," Raven told herself, eyes still closed. "One with the one I dearly love."

_Long live, the walls we crashed through_

_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

Since the news got out, the public expressed mixed opinions on the new couple while Robin and Starfire generally received positive ones.

The positives were the typical opposites attract talk. The negatives were the typical too different talk.

"It's so annoying," Raven told Beast Boy, commenting about the public opinion she had been receiving.

Beast Boy gave her a comforting shake.

"I'm sure we can break through it. The Titans community is certainly more than welcoming about it!"

That was true. Every Titan had congratulated them. Those that could get to them like Titans East and Kid Flash and Jinx personally congratulated them while the other far-flung heroes did so via communicator.

Raven heaved a sigh at the memory. "Those were the good times..."

_I was screaming long live, all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day, we will be remembered_

During one mission with a group of amateur but bothersome villains, Beast Boy and Raven worked together to fight off three of them.

The villains were mocking them, trying to plant seeds of doubts about their relationship into their heads.

"I am about to send them to an unforgiving dimension," Raven growled. Beast Boy was also growing mad that the bad guys had made her so angry.

"Don't listen to them. We have to trust each other," he told her. She followed his advice and they ended up successful.

"Thank you back there, Beast Boy," Raven said, showing a small smile.

Beast Boy, relieved, pulled Raven in for a quick kiss.

When their lips parted, Beast Boy told her, "I love you."

Her smile widened. "I love you too."

Raven stifled a bit, and she finally opened her eyes.

"I still do."

_I said remember this feeling_

_I passed the pictures around_

_Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines_

_Wishing for right now_

With growing devotion, the bond between them only strengthened.

For their anniversary, Beast Boy gave Raven a heart-warming picture album. She laughed when she saw the pictures in the T-ship en route to Tokyo.

"I got you to laugh!" Beast Boy exclaimed triumphantly.

"Your anniversary gift," Raven replied sarcastically.

Beast Boy's ears drooped. "Oh. I'm glad I got you to laugh though!"

Raven hid a giggle, "I'm just kidding."

She handed him a wrapped box and Beast Boy's face brightened.

"I wish we got together long before," she muttered before being pulled into a hug by her boyfriend.

Up to that very moment she was standing on that roof, Raven would never have thought she would be with clumsy Beast Boy. It was all worth it, though.

_We are the kings and the queens_

_You traded your baseball cap for a crown_

_And they gave us our trophies_

_And we held them up for our town._

One night, the couple went out on a date. They had decided to first go to a baseball game, followed by dinner in a café.

Raven was trying so hard to enjoy watching the match for Beast Boy, but she wasn't having much luck, and Beast Boy noticed it.

"We can leave if you want. It's no fun if you're not in it," Beast Boy told her.

Raven shook her head, "I want to do what you do. Besides, it's almost finished."

The commentator then asked for volunteer batsman.

"Ooh! Me! ME!" Beast Boy yelled.

"It looks like we got a Teen Titan here!" the commentator announced and the crowds cheered. "Beast Boy, come over to the field!"

"Watch me, Rae!" Beast Boy told her before turning into a raven, his new favorite animal, and flying down to the field.

"Rae..." Raven repeated to herself. She had not allowed him to call her that way, but she let it slide.

"I'll make sure only he calls me that."

Beast Boy easily hit the thrown baseball and sent it flying, and the fans cheered.

"Nothing but the best from our local heroes!" the commentator said through the microphone.

As Raven now stared at the calm ocean, she murmured, "Why does it have to be this way?"

_And the cynics were outraged_

_Screaming "This is absurd"_

"That's cheating!" a complaint was shouted. Everyone turned to face a frowning man. "His girlfriend used her telekinesis to help him!"

"What?" Beast Boy said incredulously. "No, she didn't! I hit it fair and square!"

"How do we know that? You have an unfair advantage! You superheroes should just be doing your job instead of fooling around here!"

"Watch your trap or I'll make you regret that!" Raven said angrily. She was hovering and her hands were glowing black.

"See! Look at that, everyone! Is that how she should be treating the very people she has to protect?"

The general crowd did not know what to think of it, so they remained silent.

"Let's go, Raven," Beast Boy said, clearly irritated. "I'm sorry everyone for destroying your fun. All we wanted to do was have our own fun on our date."

Also flustered, Raven teleported both of them out of the field.

Raven would still be flustered whenever she was reminded that event.

'_Cuz for a moment a band of thieves_

_In ripped-up jeans_

_Got to rule the world_

The dispute became a heated local issue. Raven and Beast Boy's team members did not blame them. They thought that the conflicting person was biased against people with powers.

It angered Raven that people like _him_ had to ruin the moment. It was not her and the others' faults they were 'cursed' with powers. _That_ was unfair.

"Why?" Raven repeated breathily.

_Long live, the walls we crashed through_

_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live, all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid_

"Guys, we will get through this!" Beast Boy told the team. Starfire had been weeping at the rising hatred.

"I know, Beast Boy, we just need to figure out how," Robin said.

"We have to take action stat," Cyborg said, pumped up. "I can't believe some people can turn on us like that."

"I know this might not sound like the best time," Starfire said weakly. "But if it's okay with all of you, may I pull for a group hug of comfort?"

Raven placed a reassuring hand on Starfire's shoulder. "Of course, Star."

The team hugged each other.

_Long live, all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_I was screaming long live, the look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day, we will be remembered_

The issue had become widespread. Other Honorable Titans started being questioned about their trustworthiness. The Titans East even had to enhance their security settings to prevent civilians from breaking into the tower.

"What if we fail, Beast Boy?" Raven asked worriedly.

"I don't know, Rae, but what I know is that if all else is lost, we still have each other."

Beast Boy looked straight into Raven's eyes, and Raven couldn't help but look back. That was enough for her to calm down. She had been struggling to meditate nowadays due to the uprising. How could it all start from a baseball match?

"But for now, we're not giving in," Beast Boy told her. "I want us to make at least one more ditch effort."

Raven nodded. "Whatever you plan on doing, I'm in."

Raven teleported with Beast Boy to the news station, where he managed to get himself on air.

He tried to get senses into the people that used to aspire to be like him and the rest of the Teen Titans. He was really fighting for his, Raven's, and the others' lives.

Raven scratched her nails at the concrete roof, trying to calm down.

_Hold on, to spinning around_

_Confetti falls to the ground_

"No, I won't leave you!"

"Please, Rae! We've lost the others; I don't want to lose you too!"

"Then why are you asking me to leave you behind?"

"Because I love you and I know Azarath is where you'll stay safe!"

Raven did not care how the tears were streaming down from her eyes to her face to the ground. She held onto Beast Boy and looked at him as if he was insane.

"They've taken Robin, Cyborg and Starfire and who knows who else?" Beast Boy told her. "I love you, and that's why you have to go! Now!"

"I love you and that's why I'm not leaving you!" She could not believe this was happening to her.

Raven stopped scratching, because she had involuntarily used her powers to break that slab of rock out of anger and sadness. Out of love lost.

_May these memories break or fall_

Suddenly, they heard a bomb explode nearby somewhere in the tower. The troops were searching for them and they were hiding in Raven's room.

"Didn't you say we'll find a way? That if all else fails we'll still have each other?" Raven retorted.

"What I meant was that we'll always have each other," Beast Boy responded, "in our hearts. In our memories."

Beast Boy hugged Raven as tightly as he could. Raven's overwhelming emotions caused her to break her drawer mirror.

"Do this for me, please," he begged.

She sniffed. That was it. They were going to have to separate.

Raven dropped to the ground and sobbed.

_And you take a moment_

_Promise me this_

_That you'll stand by me forever_

_But if God forbid, fate should step in_

"Promise me, though," she whispered weakly, "that you'll find a way out of this mess.

"I promise," Beast Boy said indisputably.

"If somehow we're meant to be separated, so be it," Raven was breathing heavily as she spoke. "But I believe our love is strong enough to last forever, just not together."

She ended the embrace and leaned forward for a kiss.

When their lips parted, Raven uttered her final words to Beast Boy before setting off to Azarath.

"Goodbye."

Raven stopped sobbing and felt her lips. She had hoped she could feel Beast Boy's lips again, but chances are slim.

"But this is not what I should be doing," Raven told herself. She stood up and chanted her mantra.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos, Azarath, Metrion Zynthos..."

After thinking about it, Raven had decided what she wanted to do next.

"I have to go back."

Raven phased back to her room and prepared the necessary items to return to Jump City. To her home. To Beast Boy. Surely, four months was long enough.

_And force us into a goodbye_

_If you have children someday_

_When they point to the pictures_

_Please tell them my name_

Raven returned to Jump City, and as she expected it, it remained in dire state.

In what was once her room was now ashes amongst ruins.

But then when she lifted her head up, she saw something that reignited her hopes.

She saw young superheroes. She was an adult and they were teenagers. They seemed to be doing battle against no-superpower soldiers.

One of them noticed Raven's sudden appearance. He almost spat something at her, but halted upon realizing who it was.

"Raven?" he asked, making his way to the sorceress.

"Teether?" Raven recognized.

"Raven! You're back!" Teether exclaimed.

Raven could not help but grab Teether and hug him. He had grown up. But he was so young, like four.

A tank fired and would've hit them if Teether hadn't deflected it with his powers.

"Mr. Logan will want to see you! Take us to the old library!" Teether yelled elatedly.

Raven had no time to question him, the boy she had treated as her child, and ask him who Mr. Logan was. She encased them in her black energy and teleported them to the old library.

_Tell them how the crowds went wild_

_Tell them how I hope they shine_

They arrived at the ruined vicinity. Teether explained to Raven what went down while she was away.

"Garfield managed to escape, rescue us, and find salvation here."

"Garfield?" Raven spoke. "Beast Boy? That's Mr. Logan?"

Teether nodded excitedly.

"We also recruited friends with powers," Teether explained. "They would be imprisoned had we not saved them.

Raven was more than surprised by how smart Teether sounded. For a four-year-old, he had impressive vocabulary.

"When Garfield, or Beast Boy, told me, Timmy, Melvin and Bobby about the rebellion back in our shelter, we were scared. We wanted to know where you were, but he told us that you're safe and sound."

Raven tried to process all the information.

"Beast Boy's still alive?"

"Yes," Teether replied with a cute grin.

Raven was so thankful. She wanted to see him now.

"The defenses are weakening! Uh...Teether, what are you doing - Raven?" came a familiar voice.

Talk about perfect timing.

_Long live, the walls we crashed through_

_I had the time of my life_

_With you_

Raven spun around at the voice and spent less than a second to react. She ran towards Beast Boy and hugged him.

"I miss you!" Raven shouted.

"Raven..." Beast Boy was extremely shocked, but happy at the same time.

"Thank Azar you're still alive."

Beast Boy smiled and wrapped his arms around Raven's waist. Teether smiled at the sight of the two people who had become like a mother and a father to him go together in a warm, loving embrace.

"I'm back," Raven said, "and I will help you."

Beast Boy flashed his toothy grin. He had grown even more and was now taller than Raven, but ever so adorable.

He gave Raven a comforting shake on the shoulders, "Let's crash this party."

_Long, long live, the walls we crashed through_

_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_And I was screaming long live, all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid_

"All we have to do is get to that central processing unit and it'll break all the defense mechanisms and have their place tumbling down," Beast Boy explained.

"But how is the situation with our popularity?" Raven asked.

"Some civilians have regretted siding against us. Some greedy scumbags have corrupted the city and now the innocent are counting on us to destroy the source of corruption."

Raven put her game face on. "Bring it."

"We need a thought-out plan first," Beast Boy told her.

Raven smiled mischievously, "I might have something up my sleeve." With that, the couple got to work.

The dynamic duo's plan worked and the imprisoned Honorable Titans were set free. With the recruits distracting the main unit of soldiers and thanks to Raven's well-planned strategy, it went better than expected.

"We did it!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

_Singing long live, all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

The innocent civilians surrounded the heroes and cheered for them. Chanted their name. It was all back, but all Raven was thankful for were the return of her beloved friends, as well as seeing Beast Boy again.

The crowd cheered specifically for Beast Boy and Raven and they had front and center attention.

"Long live Teen Titans!" they chanted.

"Long live Beast Boy and Raven!" the Titans repeated joyously.

Raven blushed.

"You know, Rae," Beast Boy began, "I spent a lot of time of your absence thinking about you. You were the prime reason I never gave up hope."

Raven smiled. "Me too. I'm so glad I came back."

"Same here!"

They hugged once again.

"I thought I lost you, and now I just had the time of my life fighting with you. This day will be remembered. _We_ will be remembered."

They heard the continuous "Long live!" chants in the background as the two openly kissed, making up for all the lost time being separated from each other, and remembering that special much awaited moment for as long as they live.

_And long, long live, the look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders, one day_

_We will be remembered_


End file.
